Caser Harry n'est pas facile surtout quand XD
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Un one shot sur le couple HarryDrago. Hermione et Ron parviendront ils avec leurs idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres à caser Harry ? Vous le saurez en lisant ceci ! Attention, vous risquez de mourir... mais de rire. XD


_**Au départ, ce one-shot a été écrit pour mon amie, mais cette dernière m'a vivement encouragé à vous le publier également alors c'est ce que je fais. C'est un one-shot sur le couple Harry/Drago (C'est la première fois que je fais un écrit avec du yaoi, ça fait bizarre, mais c'est pas si compliqué finalement XD). Voilà, donc j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire cet écrit quelque peu tordu. Allez bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**_

* * *

**One-shot Harry Potter**

Ronald Weasley observa Harry Potter plongé dans ses pensées profondes, assis sur son lit. A quoi pensait son ami ? Il l'ignorait, mais il se doutait bien que cela devait avoir un rapport avec le cours de potions d'hier. Depuis que Malefoy avait une nouvelle fois émis des moqueries sur Harry, ce dernier était devenu inhabituellement silencieux. Ron ne trouvait pas ça normal, d'habitude les piques de Malefoy ne l'atteignaient presque jamais alors pourquoi son ami se trouvait-il dans un état presque aussi déplorable que celui d'une limace ? Ron cogita un instant, étudiant chaque détail un à un, essayant d'établir une relation entre chaque élément, en vain. Il ne récolta qu'un début de mal de tête. N'y tenant plus et étant sur le point de devenir fou, le garçon roux eût enfin le courage d'interroger Harry.

" Dis Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le silence lui répondit, lourd et pesant.

- Harry ? insista Ron en passant la main devant son visage. Eh ! Tu m'entends ? Ici Ronald Weasley, est-ce que vous me recevez ? Oui, non ?

Il attendit un instant.

- Apparemment non. Eh Harry, tu vas sortir un jour ou l'autre de ta léthargie oui ou non ?

Le Survivant darda un regard vitreux sur Ron qui jugea prudent de reculer d'un pas.

- Je comprends ! En fait tu as été empoisonné pas vrai ?

Un signe négatif de son ami lui montra qu'il avait tort.

- Non ? Hum... Tu peux me donner un indice ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

- Bon ben tant pis. Quoiqu'il en soit tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, on a un cours de métamorphoses dans moins d'une heure et tu connais McGonagall. Allez, on se retrouve en bas, d'accord ?

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se précipita au bas des escaliers, manquant de heurter Neville de plein fouet qui en lâcha son crapaud qui bondit dans les cheveux de Ron. Effrayé, mais surtout surpris, le garçon roux essaya de retirer cette bestiole et heurta un autre élève qui descendait du dortoir.

- Fais attention Weasley, grommela celui-ci. Ah, j'vous jure... Plus ils grandissent, plus ils sont idiots.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Ron, indigné. Répète un peu ce que tu viens...

Il fut coupé par le crapaud de Neville qui s'accrochait à présent fermement à son visage pour ne pas tomber. Les quelques élèves déjà présents dans la salle commune éclatèrent de rire. Ronald fulmina. Hermione pouffa un instant, puis jugea bon de délivrer son ami en saisissant Trevor pour le rendre à Neville.

- Ne le lâche plus surtout, recommanda-t-elle.

- D'accord, merci Hermione.

L'adolescent aux cheveux roux attrapa Hermione par les épaules et la regarda, les yeux brillants.

- Hermione ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Je te serai redevable toute ma vie !

- Ron, heu... Ce n'était qu'un crapaud, il ne t'aurait pas tué. Mais, où est Harry ?

- Encore dans le dortoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il a la tête d'un poisson rouge.

- D'un poisson rouge ? répéta Hermione, incrédule.

- Ou d'une limace.

- Qui ressemble à une limace ? interrogea Fred en surgissant dans son dos.

Ron sursauta.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, rétorqua-t-il, grognon.

- Il a bien dit que... commença Fred.

- Ça ne nous regardait pas ? poursuivit George. Alors forcément...

- Nous allons chercher à le découvrir, conclut Fred.

- Vous êtes exaspérants, lâcha la jeune Granger dans un soupir.

Au même moment, Harry surgit dans la pièce, son sac en bandoulière, prêt à aller en cours. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard incrédule. Leur petit-frère ne mentait pas, Harry ressemblait bel et bien à un poisson rouge, à n'en pas douter. Bien que limace fut plus convenable comme comparaison, mais passons... Hermione préféra ne pas poser de questions et entraîna ses deux amis dans son sillage, laissant les deux jumeaux derrière.

- Eh ! Tire pas si fort Hermione ! grogna Ron.

La jeune fille ne les relâcha qu'une fois arrivée devant la salle de métamorphose. Le cours se passa relativement bien, l'exercice consistant à changer une feuille de papier en papillon. Bien que le papier de Neville eusse plus ressembler à une espèce de larve qu'à un papillon. Ron ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de la comparer avec Harry. Ils se rendirent ensuite aux cachots pour aller en cours de potions avec Rogue, cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentards. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice sembla se réveiller à ce moment-là alors que Drago lui faisait face, accompagné de ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Alors Potter ? Prêt pour le cours de potions, j'espère que tu as pensé...

- Ferme-la Malefoy ! grogna Ronald.

- Il me semble ne pas t'avoir parlé, toutou.

Le garçon roux voulut se jeter sur lui, mais Hermione le retint. Ron se mit à battre des pieds et des mains pour se libérer, en vain.

- Ca fera dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, lâcha la voix glaciale de Severus.

- Quoi ?! s'indigna Ron, cessant de se débattre. Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !

Il désigna Malefoy du doigt, le professeur de potions l'ignora et les fit entrer dans la salle. Aussitôt des volutes de fumée vinrent leur irriter les narines. Ron réprima une envie de vomir alors que Harry prenait tranquillement place à l'une des tables. Hermione et Ronald échangèrent un regard, puis reportèrent leur attention sur le Survivant. Décidément quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec leur ami. Et pourquoi ne cessait-il donc pas de fixer Drago Malefoy, son soi-disant pire ennemi ? Un déclic sembla se faire dans l'esprit de Ron qui ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Weasley ! Fermez la bouche ou vous allez finir par gober des mouches, fit remarquer Severus avec ironie.

Les Serpentards se mirent à rire alors que le jeune homme roux lançait un regard noir au professeur de potions. Le cours se poursuivit sans anicroches et lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Ron tira la manche d'Hermione et l'emmena dans un coin. Harry, resté seul, les chercha du regard, puis haussa les épaules.

- Hermione ! L'heure est grave !

- Tu as eu une mauvaise note à ton devoir de potions ?

- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que...

- Tu as enfin réalisé que tu étais un garçon ?

- Quoi ? Mais non, cesse de...

- Je comprends... En fait, tu es amoureux d'une fille et tu n'oses pas lui dire. J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-elle la mine basse, amorçant un mouvement pour partir.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout Hermione ! Harry est amoureux !

La jeune fille lui fit des yeux ronds.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non !

- Et de qui ?

- De Severus Rogue !

Hermione manqua de tomber à la renverse.

- Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Oui, là c'était une blague.

L'adolescente poussa un soupir exaspéré, ce garçon pouvait être si bête parfois que c'en devenait presque lassant.

- Non, en réalité, Harry aime Drago.

- Drago ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Drago Malefoy ? Enfin, c'est impossible Ron, ils sont ennemis et ce sont des...

Elle fit une grimace.

- Des tarés ?

Elle lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- Des garçons, crétin !

- Je sais bien que ce sont des garçons, dit-il sans comprendre.

- Ron... Un garçon avec un garçon, ça ne te choque pas ?

- Bah, s'ils sont heureux comme ça.

- Je ne te savais pas si tolérant. Mais j'avoue que tu as raison.

- Aidons-les !

Hermione l'observa un moment sans comprendre.

- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant ?

- Mais oui. Si nous parvenons à les mettre ensemble, Harry redeviendra complètement humain.

- Ron, je croyais que tu détestais Malefoy.

- Le bonheur d'un ami passe avant tout le reste.

Leur conversation pour l'instant close, ils rejoignirent tous deux Harry et se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Une fois celui-ci terminé, Ron et Hermione s'excusèrent rapidement auprès de leur ami, prétextant qu'ils devaient faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir, les mains sur les genoux, essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

- Eh bien, ça alors si...

- On s'attendait à te voir ici, petit frère, continua Fred Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? grommela le petit frère en question.

- On a entendu dire...

- Que vous cherchiez à...

- Caser Harry avec Malefoy, conclut Fred.

Hermione leur lança un regard indigné.

- Vous nous avez espionné ?

- Ce n'était que... commença George.

- Le pur fruit du hasard...

- Et on s'est dit...

- Qu'on pourrait peut-être...

- Vous filer un coup de main et...

- Comme nous sommes généreux...

- Nous ne demanderons rien en échange, termina George.

Ron poussa un soupir, mais accepta leur aide. Ils se rendirent tous les quatre à la bibliothèque et s'installèrent à une table.

- Il faudrait déjà s'assurer que Malefoy puisse avoir des sentiments pour Harry, chuchota Hermione. Comment va-t-on s'y prendre ?

- On pourrait utiliser la potion qu'on avait faite lors de notre seconde année, tu sais avec la chambre des secrets et tout ? proposa Ron.

- Le temps de préparation est trop long, sans compter que cette potion est normalement interdite. Ce n'est pas envisageable.

- On pourrait lui demander directement ? lâcha George.

Ronald eût un sourire ironique.

- Tu te vois aller voir Malefoy avec un grand sourire béat et dire : " Salut Malefoy, dis est-ce que tu aimes les garçons ? Si oui, aimes-tu Harry Potter ? "

- Pourquoi pas ? appuya Fred, amusé par le ton quelque peu aigu pris par son petit frère.

Un raclement de chaise se fit entendre et madame Pince fit son apparition, le chignon en désordre, la mine furieuse.

- Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ici ! Si vous ne baissez pas d'un ton je vous mets dehors !

Ces mots dits, elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Les jumeaux se mirent à rire sous cape.

- Quelle vieille peau, commenta Fred.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Ne la traite pas comme ça.

- Calme Hermione, je plaisantais, assura-t-il.

- Pour en revenir à notre problème...reprit Ron.

- Je propose la torture, dit George.

- On pourrait essayer de s'introduire dans sa tête pour trouver l'information, lâcha Hermione, songeuse.

- Ou dans ses rêves, ajouta Fred en éclatant d'un léger rire. Tu imagines ce sale petit serpent en train de fantasmer sur Harry ?

- Vous êtes d'une cruauté... soupira Ronald. Mais l'idée n'est pas mauvaise, qu'en penses-tu Hermione ?

- C'est envisageable, je vais faire des recherches. Essayez d'en savoir plus en attendant.

- Ça marche !

Les jumeaux sortirent. Ron souhaita bon courage à son amie et entreprit de partir à la recherche de Malefoy lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Harry au détour d'un couloir.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Les couloirs sont à tout le monde, non ?

- Mais... mais... fit-il, choqué. Harry, tu parles !

- C'est normal pour un humain de parler, non ?

Ron le prit par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier.

- C'est un véritable miracle ! Je croyais que tu resterais une limace toute ta vie.

- Merci de me traiter de limace, Ron.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est l'émotion !

Harry l'observa sans comprendre. C'était lui ou bien son ami était bel et bien en train de devenir complètement fou ?

- Harry, dis-moi, maintenant, sans réfléchir. Est-ce que tu aimes les serpents ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts lui lança un regard hébété. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question stupide ?

- Heu... Oui, mais...

- Et la couleur verte ? l'interrompit-il.

- Aussi, mais...

- Et les blondinets ?

Le coeur d'Harry manqua un battement. Savait-il ?

- Dans le mille ! C'est parfait Harry, vraiment parfait, je respecte ton choix. On se retrouve tout à l'heure en cours d'histoire de la magie, d'accord ?

- A... Attends Ron ! s'exclama son ami.

Mais le garçon roux avait déjà disparu au détour d'un couloir. Le Survivant poussa un soupir et reprit sa route sans but précis.

- Début de la mission 1, murmura Ron en se cachant derrière une statue pour échapper aux regards d'un petit groupe de Serpentards. Trouver Malefoy.

- Tu veux...

- Un coup de main ?

Ronald crut faire une attaque et donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Fred qui hurla de douleur, attirant l'attention sur eux.

- Bravo, grommela Ron, énervé. Niveau discrétion, vous repasserez.

George ne l'écouta pas et tira Ron dans un coin où personne ne pourrait les voir. Il sortit ensuite un petit paquet de l'une de ses poches et le tendit à son petit frère avec l'air d'un trafiquant de drogue. L'adolescent préféra ne pas refuser et saisit le paquet avant de vriller son regard dans celui de son aîné.

- C'est quoi exactement ? Une bombe à retardement ?

- Oui, dit-il en se prêtant au jeu. Et dans deux minutes tu vas exploser en emmenant l'école avec toi dans les méandres de la terre.

Ron rit jaune.

- Très drôle...

La curiosité l'emportant, il finit par défaire le paquet. Un carnet de couleur noire était à l'intérieur. Ron le retira de la boîte et mit le carnet devant ses yeux, cherchant à savoir à quoi servait ce vulgaire truc.

- C'est ça ton cadeau ? lâcha-t-il, ironique.

- " Ça " comme tu dis va te permettre de peut-être réussir à faire cracher le morceau à Malefoy.

- Explique, je ne comprends pas...

- Si tu écris une question sur ce carnet devant une personne et que tu la lis à voix haute, elle y répondra sans mentir, plutôt pratique, non ?

- C'est fantastique ! Avec ça, savoir si Malefoy est amoureux de Harry va devenir du gâteau !

- Bon, allez, bonne chance petit frère !

George regarda si la voie était libre, puis se retira sans un mot, attrapant Fred par la manche au passage. Ronald se munit d'une plume et d'un stylo et commença à écrire quelques questions. Son travail terminé, il rangea son petit matériel dans son sac et garda le carnet dans sa main droite. Il jeta un oeil sur sa montre et se rendit devant la salle d'histoire de la magie où il retrouva Harry et Hermione. L'adolescent aux cheveux roux se tourna vers Neville, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Quelle est la peluche que tu préfères ?

- Pikachu.

Ron cligna un moment des yeux, incrédule. Le carnet fonctionnait vraiment !

Le cours d'histoire de la magie fut particulièrement ennuyeux et nos trois amis furent bien contents lorsqu'il prit fin. Harry voulut prendre Ron à l'écart pour lui parler, mais celui-ci lui fila entre les doigts.

- Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il va faire une bêtise ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Allons faire nos devoirs Harry.

Ce n'était là bien sûr qu'un prétexte. Pour mener sa mission à bien, le jeune Weasley ne devait surtout pas avoir le Survivant dans les pattes et ça Hermione Granger l'avait bien compris. Son ami préféra ne pas protester, de peur de la vexer et ne voulant pas subir des réprimandes de sa part parce qu'il ne travaillait pas assez.

Ronald Weasley se glissa sans un bruit vers les cachots lorsqu'il aperçut une tignasse blonde. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de sa cible, il posa sa question :

- Es-tu homo ?

- Non. Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Et pourquoi j'y ai répondu ?

Ron se rendit compte de sa bourbe en voyant qu'en réalité la tignasse blonde appartenait à une fille. Il se confondit en excuses et se retira. Il rechercha Malefoy partout, mais ce dernier resta introuvable. Déçu, mais surtout exténué, Ronald crut bon de rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry les abandonna au bout d'une heure et demi, trop fatigué pour continuer à discuter. Hermione se pencha vers Weasley :

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de pénétrer dans les rêves de Malefoy.

- C'est vrai ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

- Oui, et nous allons mettre ça en pratique dès maintenant. Ferme les yeux.

- Tu es sûre que c'est sans risques, hein ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. Au pire on restera coincé dans son esprit, rien de grave !

- Quoi ?! s'écria Ron en reculant brutalement. Je veux pas finir ma vie dans l'esprit de cet abruti, je veux avoir une femme, des enfants, des...

- Je plaisantais, Ron.

Il la regarda bizarrement, puis fit une grimace. Il n'aimait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le sens de l'humour de cette fille. Déjà plus confiant, il posa le carnet offert par George sur la table et ferma les yeux. Hermione leva sa baguette et se concentra. Elle décrivit un léger arc de cercle et prononça la formule dans un murmure :

- Imaginus Flevol.

- Hermione ! s'écria soudainement Ron, affolé. Et si les autres nous...

Trop tard, ils étaient à présent tous deux coincés dans le rêve de Malefoy. Severus passa devant eux sans les voir, vêtu d'un ensemble rosâtre. Weasley demeura bouche bée, puis se mit à pouffer de rire bientôt suivi d'Hermione. Le rêve se poursuivit et Rogue s'installa sur un canapé de velours rouge, regardant d'un air intéressé un nid de... Chocogrenouilles.

- Mais c'est quoi ce rêve ? Hermione, t'es sûre qu'on est bien dans l'esprit de Malefoy au moins ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis...

Au même moment, Neville apparut dans leur champ de vision.

- Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, geignit Ron.

S'emportant, il saisit son amie par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier.

- Tu t'es trompée de personne, Hermione. On est dans l'esprit de Neville ! Fais-nous sortir de là immédiatement !

- J'aimerais bien Ron, mais l'effet du sortilège dure une demi-heure ou une heure au grand maximum.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber au sol, désespéré.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Pour une fois que j'essaie de faire une bonne action, des tas d'obstacles se dressent devant moi !

Une grenouille en chocolat tomba soudainement du nid et se réceptionna sur la tête de Severus Rogue qui l'attrapa et lui dévora la tête. Neville, récemment apparu, s'empara d'un micro sorti d'on ne sait où et entama la fameuse chanson de Lara Fabian : _Je t'aime_. Ron et Hermione durent se boucher les oreilles tellement il chantait faux, espérant au plus profond d'eux-même que le sort prendrait bientôt fin. Des applaudissement se firent ensuite entendre et Dumbledore sortit de la pénombre, tapant dans ses mains, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un peignoir avec des croissants de lune. Cette vision fit s'écrouler de rire nos amis, imaginer leur directeur ainsi... Franchement, là c'était trop.

- Vraiment magnifique Londubat, je suis certain que vous ferez une grande carrière de chanteur !

Le concerné se mit à rougir comme une tomate, gêné.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

- C'est tout à fait sincère Londubat.

- Il plaisante là ? interrogea Ron en échangeant un regard avec Hermione.

- Ron... commença son amie d'une voix tremblante.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle désigna une silhouette un peu plus loin et son ami demeura stupéfait. Face à eux se trouvait une autre Hermione en... maillot de bain.

- C'est que t'es plutôt bien foutue finalement ! siffla Weasley.

La véritable Hermione lui donna une grande tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- Espèce de voyeur !

- Mais c'est normal, je suis un mec après tout, non ? J'ai le droit de m'intéresser aux filles et...

- Tu t'enfonces.

- Et je... tenta Ronald.

- Tu t'enfonces.

- Okay, je dis plus rien.

Au même moment, le sortilège prit fin, leur empêchant de connaître la suite des événements. Ron poussa un profond soupir, soulagé de s'en être sorti sans aucun dommage mental.

- On réessaie ? proposa Hermione.

- Pour se retrouver encore dans le rêve de quelqu'un d'autre que Malefoy ? Sans moi ! protesta vivement le rouquin.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas rendre heureux ton meilleur ami ?

- Ne me prends pas par les sentiments, lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu n'as donc pas de coeur ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Les lèvres de Ron tremblèrent, elle allait le faire craquer.

- Bon, c'est d'accord, fit-il de mauvaise grâce.

- Parfait !

Hermione refit le même mouvement que précédemment avec sa baguette magique et ils se retrouvèrent dans un nouveau rêve. Tout était noir lorsque des lucioles apparurent, éclairant de leur douce lumière la salle où trônait un lit sur lequel était allongé... Harry. Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

- Ne me dis pas qu'on est dans le rêve de Harry cette fois-ci ?

- Malheureusement j'en ai bien peur, avoua-t-elle, gênée.

- Mais c'est pas vrai !

Hermione le fit taire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Une voix se fit entendre :

- Harry, tu es là ?

- Vas-y, entre Drago.

Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Ce dernier se dirigea vers Harry sans voir Ron et Hermione et s'assit sur le lit, caressant doucement la joue du Survivant.

- Tu m'as manqué, lâcha le Serpentard dans un murmure.

- Toi aussi, chuchota doucement Harry.

- Hermione... Je crois qu'on est dans un fantasme, si ça continue ça risque de devenir vraiment... Enfin tu vois quoi...

- Hot ? proposa Hermione, amusée.

Ronald la regarda, choqué.

- Et ça ne te fait rien ?

- Tu étais vraiment trop drôle à être si gêné.

Le jeune Weasley grommela pour la forme et reporta son attention sur la scène. A présent, Harry et Drago s'embrassaient avec douceur, le Serpentard attirant doucement le Gryffondor contre son torse. Harry, peu désireux d'échapper à cette étreinte, se laissa docilement faire, passant ses mains sous le haut du blond pour le lui retirer. Il commença ensuite à déposer de petits baisers sur le torse du Serpentard avant de s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné et langoureux.

- Hermione ! Fais quelque chose ! s'écria Ronald en mettant les mains devant ses yeux pour ne pas voir le spectacle.

- Je ne peux rien faire, Ron.

- Mais ça me fait du mal de pénétrer comme ça dans l'intimité de mon meilleur ami.

- Ron, ce n'est qu'un rêve.

- Ça n'empêche que...

Il retira ses mains un instant, puis se cacha de nouveau les yeux derrière elles en voyant Drago commencer à déboutonner lentement un à un les boutons du pantalon de Harry. Les oreilles de Ron prirent une jolie teinte rouge, tant il était gêné par autant de voyeurisme.

- Je t'aime, souffla Drago en mordillant l'oreille du Survivant.

- Moi aussi.

Le sortilège cessa à cet instant et le jeune Weasley se sentit déjà mieux. Encore tout chamboulé, il eût du mal à recouvrer complètement ses esprits. Ne désirant plus retenter l'expérience pour le moment, nos deux amis allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, à leur plus grand bonheur, les élèves n'avaient pas cours. Ron, pour une fois le premier levé, s'approcha du lit de son ami pour le réveiller, mais ne rencontra que du vide. Harry avait disparu ! Paniqué, il descendit en trombe les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune en pyjama et essaya de monter dans le dortoir des filles pour prévenir Hermione. Cependant, l'escalier se changea immédiatement en toboggan et le jeune homme se retrouva en bas plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il pesta un instant, mais sembla se calmer lorsque la jeune fille se laissa doucement glisser dans la salle commune.

- Toi, tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles, dit-elle, amusée.

- Il y a plus urgent Hermione, Harry a disparu ! Evaporé !

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils.

- Il a dû sortir, partons à sa recherche, mais avant ça... Va t'habiller.

- Mais je suis déjà...

Il constata qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon et il vira au rouge cramoisi. Rapide comme l'éclair, il regagna son dortoir et revint avec des habits déjà plus décents. Les deux amis partirent alors à la recherche du garçon à la cicatrice, visitant chaque salle de classe et demandant à chaque élève qu'il croisait s'il n'avait pas vu Harry Potter. Tous répondirent négativement, faisant augmenter davantage l'inquiétude des deux jeunes gens. Ils étaient sur le point d'abandonner leurs recherches lorsque Ronald, en s'accoudant contre une statue d'un sorcier célèbre, activa l'ouverture d'un passage secret. Surpris, il tomba tête la première au bas des escaliers souterrains, bientôt suivi d'Hermione qui lui tomba dessus, manquant de l'assommer. Le passage se referma derrière eux, les laissant dans le noir.

- Lumos, murmura doucement Granger.

Une boule lumineuse apparut à l'extrémité de sa baguette, éclairant un long couloir que les deux amis franchirent avant de stopper net devant une porte de bois massif. Ils collèrent l'oreille contre le battant et entendirent des bruits étouffés. Prenant leur courage à deux mains, et croyant Harry en danger, Hermione et Ron défoncèrent la porte. Ils virèrent immédiatement au rouge en découvrant la scène. Harry et Drago, totalement nus, sur un lit, étaient en plein ébat.

- Oh oh... murmura Weasley en essayant de se faire tout petit.

- On ne savait pas, murmura Hermione, plus que gênée. On est vraiment désolé de vous avoir dérangé, vraiment !

Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur et refermèrent la porte à la hâte derrière eux, le visage dégoulinant de sueur. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de récupérer totalement de leur choc que déjà la porte se rouvrait, révélant Harry vêtu d'un drap en guise de vêtement, Drago, derrière lui, lui mordillait affectueusement l'oreille.

- Je sais que j'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt, mais...

Il leur fit un clin d'oeil.

- Drago et moi sommes ensemble."

Leur gêne presque disparue, Ron et Hermione se mirent à sourire et ils éclatèrent tous quatre d'un grand rire, heureux.

**Fin**

* * *

**Scènes bonus**

**Scène du rêve de Londubat - Première tentative**

- Ron... commença son amie d'une voix tremblante.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle désigna une silhouette un peu plus loin et son ami demeura stupéfait. Face à eux se trouvait une autre Hermione en... maillot de bain.

- Tu as vraiment de très belles... formes, lâcha Ron, plus gêné que jamais.

Le visage d'Hermione s'empourpra.

- Mer...Merci Ron !

Coupé ! Coupé ! Ca vaut rien tout ça ! Mettez-y du punch et arrêtez d'être aussi timides ! Allez, on la refait !

**Scène du rêve de Londubat - Deuxième tentative**

- Ron... commença son amie d'une voix tremblante.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle désigna une silhouette un peu plus loin et son ami demeura stupéfait. Face à eux se trouvait une autre Hermione en... maillot de bain.

- T'es drôlement canon comme nana ! siffla Weasley, de la bave pendant de ses lèvres.

La véritable Hermione lui donna une grande gifle.

- Goujat ! Comment oses-tu ?

Soupir Sois naturel Weasley, toi aussi Granger. Allez, on recommence !

**Scène du rêve de Londubat - Troisième tentative**

- Ron... commença son amie d'une voix tremblante.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle désigna une silhouette un peu plus loin et son ami demeura stupéfait. Face à eux se trouvait une autre Hermione en... maillot de bain.

- C'est que t'es plutôt bien foutue finalement ! siffla Weasley.

La véritable Hermione lui donna une grande tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- Espèce de voyeur !

- Mais c'est normal, je suis un mec après tout, non ? J'ai le droit de m'intéresser aux filles et...

- Tu t'enf... tu t'enf... Oh, et puis merde à la fin ! grogna Hermione.

- Mais c'était pas écrit dans le script ça !

Désespérée Allez, c'est reparti pour un tour. Ah ces acteurs...

**Scène du rêve de Londubat - Quatrième tentative **

- Ron... commença son amie d'une voix tremblante.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle désigna une silhouette un peu plus loin et son ami demeura stupéfait. Face à eux se trouvait une autre Hermione en... maillot de bain.

- C'est que t'es plutôt bien foutue finalement ! siffla Weasley.

La véritable Hermione lui donna une grande tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- Espèce de voyeur !

- Mais c'est normal, je suis un mec après tout, non ? J'ai le droit de m'intéresser aux filles et...

- Tu t'enfonces.

- Et je... tenta Ronald.

- Tu t'enfonces.

- Okay, je dis plus rien.

émerveillée C'est parfait ! Ne changez rien !

**Le N'importe Nawak**

**Ron (choqué)** - J'arrive pas à croire que je sois content que Harry soit avec Drago.

**Moi** - Qu'est-ce que t'as contre le couple Harry/Drago ? Je le trouve plutôt mimi moi ! étoiles dans les yeux

**Ron (goutte d'eau sur la tempe)** - Complètement tarée.

**Hermione (arrive, menace l'auteur de sa baguette) **- Comment as-tu osé me mettre en maillot de bain ?

**Moi (grand sourire)** - Mais ce n'était pas toi, c'était ton autre toi.

**Hermione (furieuse)** - C'est la même chose !

**Moi **- Non, car toi tu es toi, tu n'es pas l'autre toi.

**Hermione (comprend rien)** - M'en fiche, j'vais te dégommer !

**Moi (hurlant comme une hystérique)** - Harry ! Elle veut me tuer !

**Harry (arrive avec Drago pendu à son cou)** - 3615 Sans amis, c'est pour quoi ?

**Neville **- Pages Jaunes, bonjour, vous désirez ?

**Moi (O-O)** - C'est quoi ce délire encore ?

**Fred et George** - Une History Note pour m'dame ?

**Moi (O-O)** - Mais non... Je...

**Trevor **- Crôaaaaaa !

**Dumbledore (souriant)** - Voilà un joli Happy end ! A la prochaine pour un nouveau one-shot si l'auteur est d'humeur.

**Moi (de mauvaise humeur)** - Eh ! Ça sent la critique ça !

**Dumbledore (s'éclipse discrètement)**

**Moi (lui court après avec une masse de trente tonnes)**

**Dernier petit bonus**

Jessica prit son cahier d'histoire sur lequel elle avait collé les règles de la Death Note et s'empara d'un stylo plume. Elle échangea un regard machiavélique avec sa voisine de table, Maëlle et inscrivit le nom et prénom du professeur d'histoire dans ce qu'elle appelait sa History Note. Le travail accompli, elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le professeur d'histoire, les yeux brillants.

" Monsieur, je suis vraiment ravie de vous avoir connu, mais comprenez... C'est comme ça. La vie ça va, ça vient. Je vous aimais bien, mais pour ce contrôle je n'avais pas révisé alors vous ne me laissez guère le choix.

Elle jeta un oeil sur sa montre.

- Adieu !

Son interlocuteur la regarda sans comprendre.

- Ça fonctionne pas ! s'horrifia Jessica, hurlant comme une hystérique. Il est pas mort ! La History Note ne fonctionne pas ! NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !"

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et fondit en larmes sous les regards stupéfaits de ses camarades de classe.


End file.
